


De La Peinture Sur Les Doigts Et Des Histoires Sur Les Lèvres

by lus



Category: Le Chant d'Achille - Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Briseis/Deidamie!léger, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lus/pseuds/lus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achille est libraire. Patrocle est un étudiant en art. Achille embauche et Patrocle a besoin d'argent.<br/>Patrocle porte des barrettes et des jupes et Achille ne sait plus où donner de la tête</p>
            </blockquote>





	De La Peinture Sur Les Doigts Et Des Histoires Sur Les Lèvres

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Lucie et Sarah, que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup
> 
>  
> 
> (histoire venant d'un prompt du compte twitter @auprompts: "i'm the librarian and ur the guy who comes in to read books to the kids for story time and i'm hopelessly in love with u"

Athènes, en tant que capitale grecque, se devait de conserver un patrimoine culturel important et de faire de son mieux pour qu'il y fasse bon vivre. Les étés était chauds et frénétiques, les hivers étaient glacials et atrocement lents. Mais c'est ce qu'Achille aimait dans cette ville. Les saisons changeaient, entraînant les habitants avec. Achille aimait beaucoup la neige. Enfin, il l'aimait lorsqu'il pouvait rester chez lui avec une tasse de chocolat chaud sous sa couverture. Pas quand il devait marcher un quart d'heure et qu'il avait oublié que les chaussures qu'il portait n'étaient pas totalement imperméables. Lorsqu'il arriva à la libraire, il grelottait et avait les pieds trempés. Par chance, elle n'ouvrait pas avant une heure et Briséis ne serait pas là avant une demi heure. Il appréciait arriver avant sa collègue, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela lui permettait de profiter de l'atmosphère confortable qui régnait dans la boutique, en silence. Achille aimait beaucoup Briséis, là n'était pas le problème, mais elle avait tendance à parler beaucoup et -trop- fort. Achille retira donc ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour les placer sur le radiateur afin qu'elles sèchent un peu plus vite. Il s'assit sur une des banquettes après avoir attrapé un des livres dont il avait commencé la lecture. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à lire.

 

Briséis et lui considéraient cette librairie comme leur enfant. Ils avaient mis plus de trois ans à rendre ce projet concret et Achille était fiers d'eux. C'était un endroit chaleureux, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Les livres avaient été soigneusement classés par genres et par auteurs et les clients respectaient cela. Briséis avait insisté pour que l'on installe des tapis sur le sol et Achille, qui au début était contre, la bénissait pour cette idée. En plus de rendre la pièce plus confortable, les tapis permettait à Achilles de marcher sur une matière douce lorsque ses chaussettes et chaussures étaient en train de sécher, comme ce matin. Il y avait un escalier en bois de hêtre, peint dans une teinte de marron plus foncé, qui menait à l'étage. Briséis ne savait que faire de cet étage et ce fut donc Achille qui eut l'idée de le transformer en coin d'étude, assez précaire. En effet, Athènes était une ville avec un certain nombre d'universités et il paraissait important pour Achille, que les étudiants aient un coin ou ils pourraient travailler. Ainsi, il y avait un certain nombre d'encyclopédies ainsi que des tables et des chaises. Achille avait arrêté les études, non pas parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. En revanche Briséis, elle, était à l'école des Beaux Arts de la ville et d'après ses dires, elle s'en sortait incroyablement bien. Achille était très fier de cette librairie même si elle n'était pas la plus populaire d'Athènes. Il s'efforçait toujours de se rappeler des prénoms de ses clients et de prêter attention à leurs goûts littéraires pour leur recommander des lectures. Ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était quand ses clients revenait dans sa librairie avec le sourire, en annonçant à Achille qu'ils avait adoré le livre qu'il leur avait conseillé et qu'ils allaient le recommander à des amis. Dans ses moments là, Achille se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus à sa place qu'il ne l'était maintenant.

 

Le tintement aiguë de la cloche de la porte l'aida à s'extirper de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et constata sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de Briseis. Apparemment, contrairement à Achille, elle s'était vêtue en considération du temps qu'il faisait dehors. Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient en bataille sur son visage et elle tenta de les remettre en place avec une de ses mains recouverte par un gant.

 

« Bonjour Achille. » le salua-t-elle, entreprenant, tant bien que mal de retirer sa doudoune. Quand elle réussit et qu'Achille aperçut l'énorme pull qu'elle portait en dessous, il se demanda par quel miracle avait-elle réussi à enfiler son manteau.

 

« Bonjour Bri', salua-t-il en retour, tu sais, il ne fait pas si froid que ça à l'intérieur, tu vas avoir chaud si tu restes dans ce pull.

-J'ai quelque chose de plus léger en dessous. » annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le porte-manteau. Elle vit le radiateur et haussa un sourcil avant de regarder les pieds nus d'Achille.

 

« À ce que je vois, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ai autant de neige.» dit-elle en touchant du bout de l'index une des chaussettes d'Achille.

 

« Elles sont presque sèche » annonça-t-elle.

 

Achille hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire. Il pointa du doigt l'énorme pochette que Briséis portait sous son bras.

 

«Tu as cours aujourd'hui ?»

 

Briséis hocha la tête en regardant sa pochette d'un air absent.

 

«Oui, je t'abandonnerai vers midi, j'ai cours l'après midi.»

 

Achille hocha la tête et se leva de la banquette sur laquelle il était assis.

 

«J'ai croisé le facteur ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il avait un colis pour nous. Il repassera à la fin de sa tournée.»

 

Achille s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Briséis ajouta:

 

«Ah et Achille? J'ai un ami de l'université qui veut se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait venir ici, à la librairie, pour lire des contes aux enfants du quartier. C'est d'accord?»

 

Achille passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs et soupira.

 

«Je ne sais pas... On ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de donner trop d'argent à quelqu'un. Je ne le connais même pas et je ne sais pas combien il demande...

-Achille, c'est un de mes amis, il est gentil et il mérite que tu lui donnes une chance, d'accord? De toute manière, je lui ai dit de venir ici pour se présenter, demain.»

 

Achille ses pinça les lèvres avant de hausser les épaules.

 

«Pourquoi pas. Mais ne lui dit surtout pas qu'il est sûr d'avoir le poste, d'accord ?»

 

Briséis lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos en lui offrant un sourire bien trop grand pour être sincère.

 

Le facteur passa vers dix heure pour leur donner un carton et la livraison quotidienne de journaux et de magazines. Ce fut une journée relativement calme, ils virent quelques étudiants et Achille reconnu chacun d'entre eux et les salua comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Briséis s'en alla vers midi et Achille continua de tenir la boutique seul jusqu'à dix-neuf heure. Ils eurent déjà plus de clients mais ils avaient connus des journée plus calmes que celle-ci.

 

Achille avait put remettre ses chaussures avant la fermeture puisque -Dieux merci- elles avaient séché plutôt rapidement. Une fois que dix-neuf heure sonna, le garçon soupira avant d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon bas. Il nettoya le palier, là ou il y avait le tapis, parce que les clients rentrait avec leurs chaussures déjà sales et humides à cause de la neige. Il remit donc la librairie en ordre et monta ensuite à l'étage afin de ranger et de voir si aucun étudiant n'avait oublié du matériel, dans quel cas il le garderait avec lui, derrière le comptoir jusqu'à ce que la personne vienne réclamer ses affaires.

 

Il enfila son manteau et son écharpe avant de faire un dernier tour des environs, puis enfin, il quitta la boutique après l'avoir fermée à clé. Les flocons ne tombaient plus, mais la neige n'avait pas fondue sur les trottoirs. Achille se maudit donc une fois de plus pour ne pas avoir pris une paire de chaussures plus imperméable. Il arriva dans son modeste appartement et retira ses soulier pour les placer -encore- sur le radiateur.

 

Achille décida qu'une douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien et il n'avait, en effet, pas tort. Il décida d'enfiler un short en coton trop large et un t-shirt qui l'était tout autant. Il dîna modestement devant la lecture d'un des magazines qu'il avait emprunté à la librairie, avant d'aller se coucher. La neige et le froid doublé par le travail l'avaient épuisé et il devait se préparer à rencontrer un potentiel nouveau collègue le lendemain.

 

Enfin, il ne travaillerait qu'un jour par semaine et Achille n'était même pas sûr de lui donner le poste, mais comme Briséis l'avait dit, il devait réfléchir sérieusement à la candidature de l'ami de sa collègue. Une fois dans sa couette, il lut un chapitre d'un des livres qu'il avait commencé avant de dormir à poings fermés.

 

 

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　　✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

  


Le lendemain, Achille arriva à la librairie à la même heure que les autres jours, sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait pensé à prendre une paires de chaussures qui ne laisserait pas passer l'humidité, un bonnet et des gants. Ainsi, il découvrit l'agréable sensation qu'est de faire le trajet jusqu'à la boutique en gardant une température corporelle normale ainsi que des pieds et des chaussettes sèches. Briséis arriva juste après lui, ce qui l'étonna fortement. Elle entra en trombe dans la boutique, essoufflée, l'écharpe mal mise et le manteau qui lui tombait d'une épaule. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire qu'elle avait cours toute la journée d'aujourd'hui et que son ami passerait ce matin. Achille lui hocha la tête joyeusement en lui disant que tout irait bien pour lui et qu'elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

 

Il pensait réellement que tout allait bien se passer. Mais il eut une soudaine montée de panique en réalisant qu'il allait rencontrer l'ami de Briséis seul et qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait faire pour lui parler de façon professionnelle. Que ce soit Briséis ou lui, ils n'avaient jamais eu à le faire. Ils avait ouvert cette librairie à deux et il étaient toujours que tout les deux. Voilà qu'une troisième personne venait s'immiscer dans l'affaire. Achille inspira et expira avant de se dire comme un mantra qu'il devait relativiser puisque l'ami en question ne devait pas beaucoup être plus jeune ou plus âgé que lui. Cela devrait donc faciliter les choses, logiquement.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de lire un autre chapitre du livre qu'il lisait mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il patienta donc jusqu'à l'ouverture de la boutique en regardant dans le vide et en vérifiant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. L'heure d'ouverture arriva enfin, lui offrant une distraction avec les quelques clients qui franchissaient la porte. Il ne les connaissait pas tous mais il faisait de son mieux pour s’intéresser à eux malgré que son esprit soit focalisé sur sa rencontre avec l'ami de Briséis et (peut-être) nouvel associé.

 

Un jeune homme à la peau légèrement moins foncé que celle de Briséis franchit la porte. Au début Achille le salua d'un bonjour distrait, puisqu'il s'occupait d'une autre cliente. Quand la femme partit, Achille regarda le nouveau venu et constata qu'il avait l'air perdu. Il regardait autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose (ou quelqu'un). Il avait l'air d'un petit chiot. Achille sourit tendrement à cette pensée. Il sortit de derrière son comptoir pour interpeller le jeune homme.

« Excusez-moi ? Bonjour, puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? »

Le jeune homme paru légèrement surpris puisqu'il eu un petit sursaut.

« Euh je… Bonjour ! Oui, en fait… Briséis n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est en classe toute la journée aujourd'hui. Mais je gère la librairie avec elle, peut-être puis-je vous aider ?

-Oh… Je vois… En fait, je suis un de ses amis et j'ai désespérément d'argent de poche, elle m'a dit que peut-être je pourrais trouver quelque chose ici. »

 

Achille hocha la tête, bien sûr que c'était lui, l'ami de Briséis. Il aurait dû le savoir dès le moment ou il s'était aperçut que le jeune homme avait l'air perdu.

 

Maintenant qu'il savait qui il était, Achille se surprit à détailler le physique du nouveau venu. Celui-ci avait des cheveux en bataille, même si on voyait clairement qu'il avait fait l'effort de tenter de les domestiquer avant de venir ici. Il tenait son bonnet dans sa main droite et on pouvait apercevoir, sous son manteau, qu'il portait un pull-over blanc légèrement trop long, au dessus d'un jean foncé. Sur sa peau mate, on pouvait apercevoir quelques taches de rousseur parsemées sur son nez. Achille réalisa ensuite que le jeune homme devait sans doute attendre une réponse.

 

« Euh… Oui ! Bien sûr ! Euh.. Je m'appelle Achille, je suis l'associé et ami de Briséis. »

 

Le brun lui offrit un sourire.

 

« Je m'appelle Patrocle ! Briséis est une de mes amies de l'université. »

 

Achille hocha la tête et décida qu'il trouvait Patrocle assez adorable et qu'il avait de grandes chances d'obtenir le poste qu'il voulait pour gagner son argent de poche.

 

« Oui donc, Briséis t'as sans doute parlé du fait que nous voudrions créer une sorte d'atelier pour enfants, une fois par semaine, où quelqu'un leur lirait des contes. On pensait leur lire nous même mais maintenant qu'il y a un volontaire pour le faire à notre place… Cela permettrait à Briséis de se concentrer sur ses cours, à moi de gérer le magasin en ne pensant qu'à ça et cela te permettrait à toi de te faire de l'argent. Je pense que ta présence ici nous arrange tous, en fait. »

 

Plus Achille parlait, plus Patrocle devenait souriant. Achille voulait ne plus s'arrêter de parler.

 

« Parfait alors ! s'exclama Patrocle, Je commence quand ? »

 

Achille sourit face à l'excitation de son vis-à-vis.

 

« Je ne sais pas… Pas cette semaine en tout cas, il faut du temps pour faire de la publicité afin de faire profiter un maximum d'enfants du quartier. Disons… Tu es libre le jeudi vers dix-huit heure ? »

 

Patrocle hocha la tête rapidement et Achille frappa dans ses mains.

 

« Parfait alors ! 

-Merci beaucoup, Achille. » déclara Patrocle.

 

Achille commençait réellement à se dire qu'il n'allait pas du tout regretter le choix d'engager Patrocle si cela allait lui garantir de le voir au moins une fois par semaine et qu'il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Briséis pour l'avoir laisser seul aujourd'hui. Il avait le sentiment que ce garçon allait être d'une agréable compagnie.

 

« Patrocle, apostropha Achille avant de poursuivre quand l'appelé haussa un sourcil, Si tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui, peut-être que tu pourrais passer la journée ici pour voir comment la librairie fonctionne. Enfin, si tu veux. »

 

Patrocle hocha la tête vivement.

 

« Ça serait vraiment bien ! C'est avec plaisir ! »

 

Achille sourit de toute ses dents et se dirigea vers la réserve afin de prendre une chaise pliante pour ensuite la placer sur le côté du comptoir, pour Patrocle. Il l'invita ensuite a s'asseoir avant de retourner derrière la caisse enregistreuse. Il expliqua brièvement à Patrocle comment ils aimaient fonctionner ici et ce dernier semblait l'écouter attentivement. Achille n'avait pas l'impression de le forcer a rester ici et c'était une sensation agréable.

 

La pause déjeuner arriva plus rapidement que les autres jours et Achille s'en étonna.

 

«On a une heure pour manger. Tu... Tu voudrais venir avec moi ? En général je prend un sandwich dans la boutique d'en face mais on pourrait aller ailleurs si tu veux.» proposa Achille prudemment.

 

Il avait l'impression que s'il parlait trop brusquement, Patrocle allait s'enfuir et c'était une des dernières choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais souhaiter. Patrocle semblait timide et doux et Achille appréciait sa compagnie, pour l'instant. Il parlait aux moments propices et il posait des questions intelligentes. Ils s'étaient même raconté leurs vies respective et Achille ressentait le besoin d'en savoir plus.

 

Par chance, Patrocle accepta sa demande et Achille se sentit à la fois soulagé et heureux. Le brun indiqua que manger un sandwich ne lui posait pas le moindre problème et ils sortirent de la boutique avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la sandwicherie, la gérante reconnu immédiatement Achille et le salua en souriant:

 

«Achille ! Bonjour ! Et... Tu amènes un ami! Bonjour à toi également!

-Bonjour Adonia, répondit Achille, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

-Un peu que je le suis! Les affaires marchent vraiment bien et je crois bien qu'on va pouvoir doubler notre recette par rapport à l'an dernier.»

 

Achille s'en réjouit avec elle avant de présenter Patrocle.

 

«Adonia, je te présente Patrocle, il va lire une histoire aux enfants tout les jeudis à partir de la semaine prochaine.»

 

Adonia sourit, ses yeux se plissant de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux petites fentes.

 

«C'est vraiment une bonne initiative, ça. J'en parlerai à mon petit garçon, tu sais combien il aime les histoires, malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lui en lire. Je sens que les enfants vont t'adorer, Patrocle!»

 

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun et quelque chose indiqua à Achille qu'il souriait malgré lui et il trouva cela absolument charmant. Achille commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi diable Briséis ne lui avait pas présenté Patrocle bien avant.

 

Achille proposa de payer pour le sandwich de Patrocle mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement en sortant son porte-monnaie. Ils ressortirent de la boutique avec leur repas dans la main.

 

Le blond décida qu'ils allaient manger dans la librairie étant donné que la température extérieure n'était pas assez clémente pour qu'ils puissent manger dans le parc municipal.

 

Ils discutèrent comme de vieux amis et Achille n'avait pas rit autant depuis longtemps. Patrocle était timide mais le jeune homme possédait également un certain sens de l'humour et des anecdotes assez embarrassantes qu'il avait fait juré à Achille de ne dire à personne. Plus Patrocle parlait, plus le blond pensait qu'ils allaient s'apprécier. Achille remarquait également des petits détails dans les gestes de Patrocle : il remettait énormément ses cheveux en place, il se faisait craquer les articulation des os du poignet lorsqu'il semblait nerveux et lorsqu'il riait, une seule et unique fossette se dessinait sur sa joue gauche. Achille trouvait tout cela de plus en plus attrayant.

 

Ils avaient encore quelques minutes à tuer avant de rouvrir la libraire, Achille en profita donc pour annoncer à Patrocle qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour ranger le carton de nouveaux livres qu'ils avaient reçu hier. Le brun hocha la tête en lui indiquant que donner un coup de main ne le gênait pas du tout. Il souleva le bas de son pull blanc et, avant qu'Achille ai pu lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il détacha une barrette violette du t-shirt qu'il portait en dessous. Le blond regardait fixement les doigts du jeune homme qui tentaient de dresser cette frange brune frisée. Les doigts mates rassemblèrent les cheveux de sa frange sur le côté droit pour les plaquer contre un front tout aussi mate avant de passer la barrette entre les mèches. La barrette disparu ensuite du champ de vision d'Achille durant une fraction de seconde puisque, en effet, Patrocle avait plaqué sa main sur l'accessoire afin de le fermer. Le brun regarda ensuite son vis-à-vis d'un air confus, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné que le blond avait été obnubilé par les doigts habiles de Patrocle alors qu'il tentait de dresser ses cheveux.

 

« Ça me permet de voir clair. Sinon mes cheveux me gênent. » dit-il comme s'il avait besoin de s'expliquer. « En plus, j'aime bien cette couleur. » ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas comme s'il faisait une confidence.

 

Achille était sûr qu'un être humain normal ne pouvait pas être aussi _adorable._ Mais apparemment, il se trompait. Le blond offrit un sourire à Patrocle tout en retirant l’élastique qu'il portait autour du poignet afin de ramener ses cheveux mi-longs en un chignon serré. Quelques mèches rebelles restèrent, bien évidemment, indomptables mais Patrocle n'avait plus l'air aussi gêné qu'il y a quelques secondes et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Une fois qu'il eu fini d'arranger ses cheveux, Achille offrit un clin d’œil complice au nouveau avant de se maudire. Il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot. Puis Patrocle étouffa un gloussement et Achille eu un rire nerveux avant de frapper dans ses mains, comme pour mettre un terme à la gêne ambiante.

 

« Allez, au travail ! »

 

Patrocle hocha la tête avant de s'exclamer, imitant le ton d'Achille :

 

« Allez, au travail ! »

 

Le blond lui jeta un regard en coin et Patrocle eu l'air sincèrement désolé mais sa mine défaite se transforma vite en sourire lorsqu'il comprit que le blond plaisantait. Achille alla chercher le carton qui se trouvait sous le comptoir et le posa par terre le plus délicatement possible. Il prit ensuite une paire de ciseaux afin de découper le scotch qui maintenait le carton fermé. Une fois que la boite fut ouverte Achille sortit des piles de livres et en donna une à Patrocle en lui indiquant où la ranger. Le brun obéit et se dirigea vers les étagères d'un pas léger et joyeux qui amusa le propriétaire de la librairie. Ensemble ils rangèrent les nouveaux arrivants rapidement et il fut l'heure de rouvrir la boutique.

 

L'après-midi fut des plus intéressante dans la mesure où la plupart des clients voyaient Patrocle, assis derrière le comptoir, pour la première fois et lançaient des regards curieux à Achille qui y répondait par ses plus grands sourires. L'étudiant n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'enlever sa barrette et le blond ne lui en voulait pas pour le moins du monde parce qu'il était vraiment adorable comme ça. Au milieu de l'après-midi, deux filles entrèrent dans la boutique et virent Patrocle avant d'échanger quelques messes basses et de glousser. Le brun ne fut pas étranger à cette scène et vit tout, il baissa donc les yeux avant d'entreprendre de retirer l'accessoire qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Entreprise qu'il aurait menée à bien si Achille n'avait pas bloqué la main du jeune homme en secouant la tête. Patrocle pensait qu'on se moquait de lui alors qu'en fait, si on en jugeait par le joues rouges d'une des deux filles, elles parlaient bien de son apparence, mais elles semblaient plutôt apprécier le physique du nouveau venu.

 

Hormis cet épisode, une vieille dame complimenta les deux jeunes hommes sur leur apparence et Achille accepta la remarque avec aisance tandis que Patrocle paru embarrassé, si l'on en jugeait par ses bafouillements.

 

Dix-neuf heure arriva et l'heure pour les deux garçons de rentrer chez eux également. Patrocle aida Achille à ranger ce qui devait l'être dans la librairie et ils durent se quitter. Le brun remercia Achille d'avoir passé la journée avec lui et de lui avoir expliquer comment la librairie fonctionnait tout en étant si gentil. Achille lui expliqua que cela était normal et il stoppa ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne puissent articuler: "Je pourrai passer des journées comme ça toute ma vie." parce qu'il pensa que Patrocle allait trouver ça étrange et qu'il n'allait plus vouloir lui parler.

 

Le blond découvrit que, pour rentrer chez lui, Patrocle devait prendre la rue à l'opposé de la sienne. Ainsi, Achille pris celle de droite et Patrocle, celle de gauche. Le brun agita la main vivement, presque de façon enfantine et le propriétaire de la librairie fit de même tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir proposé a Patrocle qu'ils se voient plus tôt car il trouvait que jeudi était beaucoup trop loin.

 

Achille rentra chez lui et alluma son ordinateur portable afin d'envoyer un mail à une maison d'édition grecque pour qu'ils l'informent sur la sortie d'un livre très attendu par le public. Il avait reçut une critique très positif aux États-Unis et le blond voulait que sa librairie l'ai le plus tôt possible afin de (peut-être) gagner des nouveaux clients. Par chance, il était en bons termes avec une des secrétaires de la maison d'édition qui lui donnait donc les informations dont il avait besoin, dans la mesure du possible. Ensuite, il dîna rapidement avant d'aller se coucher.

 

Le lendemain, il croisa Briséis sur le chemin qui menait à la librairie et s'en étonna. En effet, Achille avait pour habitude d'arriver une demi-heure avant son amie donc soit était-il en retard, soit était-elle en avance. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle le regarda d'un air innocent.

«Ben quoi ? lança-t-elle, Je suis venue plus tôt pour te demander comment l'entretien s'était passé avec Patrocle. »

 

Achille écarquilla les yeux et se racla la gorge.

 

« Oh… Ah ! Oui ! Je lui ai donné le poste, ça s'est très bien passé. Il est-

-Adorable ?

-Euh… Non… Enfin ! Si ! Mais…

-Il t'as fait le coup de la barrette c'est ça ?

-Comment ça ''le coup de la barrette'' ?

-Est-ce qu'il a sortit une de ses barrettes pour attacher sa frange avec ?

-Ah ! Oui.

-J'en était sûre. Le fourbe, il a vraiment mis toutes les chances de son côté.

-Mais, enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

-Laisse tomber. On y va ?

-Où ?

-Ben à la librairie, idiot. Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui. »

 

Achille hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la petite échoppe. Briséis n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des textos et ne parlait quasiment pas à Achille. Ce qui était étonnant puisqu'en temps normal, elle parlait tout le temps.

 

«Briséis ? » apostropha Achille doucement.

 

L'appelée leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, haussant un sourcil.

 

«Tu penses que je devrais m'acheter un téléphone ? »

 

Elle plissa les yeux, de plus en plus intriguée.

 

« Achille, tu refusais catégoriquement d'avoir un téléphone. Tu disais que ça entravait au bon fonctionnement des relations sociales entre humains… Et maintenant tu veux un portable ? 

-Peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis, ok ? Et puis ça nous éviterait de courir partout pour se dire des choses importantes. Imagine qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ? Je pense que ça nous serait profitable à tous les deux.

-Patrocle a un téléphone portable.

-Ah ! Tant mieux ! Attend, quoi ? Quel est le rapport ? »

 

Briséis haussa son sourcil gauche en souriant de toutes ses dents avant d'éviter la pichenette qu'Achille allait lui donner dans l'épaule. La brunette éclata ensuite de rire en voyant la mine gênée de son ami. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna vers la librairie qu'ils tenaient ensemble.

 

Tous les deux, ils préparèrent l'étage pour les étudiants et aérèrent la pièce. Certains adolescents leur avaient dit que la chaleur leur donnait envie de dormir et qu'il venait ici parce que la pièce était toujours fraîche, et qu'ils pouvaient ainsi être productifs. Achille passa un coup d'aspirateur aux deux étages tandis que Briséis remettait les livres en ordre.

 

L'heure d'ouvrir la boutique arriva rapidement, amenant avec elle les premiers clients. La mâtiné fut calme et paisible. Les clients étaient tous silencieux et certainement encore endormis. Briséis, elle, était le rayon de soleil de la pièce. Ses cheveux frisés s'agitait au rythme de ses pas légers. Elle souriait à tout le monde et conseillait des livres à toute personne de tout âge. Elle réussi même à arracher un sourire au retraité bougon qui vivait dans le coin et passait tous les matins pour prendre son journal. Elle donnait même l'envie de lire aux enfants les plus turbulents. Avec elle, ils arrivaient à s'asseoir durant une heure avec une bande-dessinée dans les mains.

 

Soudain, une jeune fille entra et resta entre deux étagères pour regarder Briséis d'une expression des plus tendre. Elle avait les cheveux très long et blonds tirant sur le roux. Elle avait dompté sa crinière en tresse et en regardant un peu mieux, Achille put apercevoir des fleurs dans les mèches de ses cheveux.

 

Elle tenait une énorme pochette sous le bras, ce qui laissa le blond penser qu'elle était dans la même université que Briséis et qu'elles devaient se connaître. La fille avança légèrement dans la librairie, sans quitter des yeux la brunette, elle attrapa un livre et le feuilleta sans même baisser les yeux sur les pages.

 

Quand Briséis tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction d'Achille, pour lui demander quelque chose, sans doute, ses yeux passèrent sur la jeune fille rousse et son visage s'illumina encore plus ; si c'était possible.

 

« Deidamie ! » s'écria-t-elle en se ruant vers son amie avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

La plus grande des deux parue gênée puis, lorsque Briséis s'écarta d'elle, elle chercha quelque chose dans la grande besace qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Elle en sortit un lot de quelques pinceaux dans une boîte en plastique et le visage de Briséis se fendit d'un sourire tandis qu'elle prenait les pinceaux avant de plaquer un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

 

Achille regardait la scène tout en rendant sa monnaie à une vieux monsieur qui avait acheté un vieux roman. Il le salua distraitement tandis que l'homme sortait de la boutique. Quand soudain il entendit :

 

« Achille ! »

 

Il tourna la tête vers la direction de la voix pour y trouver un jeune homme à la peau bronzée, tout souriant. C'était Patrocle. Achille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que le garçon était venu le voir alors qu'ils ne devaient pas se voir avant le jeudi suivant. Il observa Patrocle progresser dans la boutique d'un œil tendre. Le garçon portait le même pull que la veille sauf qu'il était bleu marine et non blanc, et… Achille écarquilla les yeux. Patrocle portait une jupe. Une jupe blanche lui arrivant au dessus des genoux au dessus de collants en laine noir. C'était une des premières fois qu'Achille voyait un garçon en jupe, mais Briséis n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que les vêtements ne devraient pas être associé à un genre. Il compris, pour la première fois, pourquoi elle y accordait autant d'importance ; ne pas laisser Patrocle porter des jupes serait un crime : elles lui aillaient si bien !

Patrocle se glissa derrière le comptoir, aux côtés d'Achille avec une telle aisance qu'on aurait dit qu'il travaillait ici depuis quelques années déjà.

 

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Achille à Patrocle en désignant du menton la jeune fille rousse qui déambulait dans les allées de la libraire avec Briséis. Patrocle sourit en les regardant.

 

« Deidamie, une amie de Briséis. »

 

Achille hocha la tête.

 

« Elles sortent ensemble ? »

 

Patrocle sembla retenir son rire.

 

« Non. Enfin, pas encore du moins. Mais toutes les personnes de leur entourage savent que ça finira bien par arriver un jour ou l'autre. »

 

Achille sourit en hochant la tête.

 

« Elle à l'air gentille.

-Elle l'est. » assura Patrocle dans un murmure.

 

Patrocle resta encore un peu avec le garçon et ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes. Le brun, avait à priori, commencé un nouveau livre qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il parlait des personnages à Achille et de l'intrigue qui le tenait en haleine dès le troisième chapitre. Il imita même les mimiques d'un des amis du personnage principal ce qui fit éclater de rire le blond. Un peu plus tard, Briséis se posta devant le comptoir avec Deidamie.

 

« Oh ! Regardez qui voilà ! Patrocle ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Avec Achille... » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sous entendu.

 

Achille s’apprêtait à changer de sujet mais Patrocle fut plus rapide et dit :

 

« Oh ! Regardez qui voilà ! Deidamie ! » dit-il, imitant la brunette. « Avec Briséis... » continua-t-il sur le même ton que Briséis avait employé un peu plus tôt. Celui qui insinuait beaucoup trop de choses.

 

Patrocle annonça ensuite qu'il était passé pour dire bonjour et qu'il avait cours cet après-midi. Achille hocha la tête et le laissa partir en le saluant de la main, avec un grand sourire. Deidamie suivit Patrocle de près, puisqu'elle aussi avait cours.

 

Ils vendirent encore quelques livres avant que l'heure de la pause déjeuner ne sonne. Briséis et Achille allèrent ensuite dans la sandwicherie habituelle et prirent les même sandwichs que les autres jours. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans la librairie et s'installèrent sur les chaises des étudiants à l'étage, face à face. Ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de sujet futiles, conversation qu'ils auront tout les deux oublié le lendemain. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Achille pensait juste avant que Briséis ne lâche :

 

« Alors ? Avec Patrocle ? »

 

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer avec son sandwich.

 

« Et toi ? Avec Deidamie ?

-Achille Péléide, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet avec moi,

-Bien. Mais ça fait à peine deux jours qu'on se connaît lui et moi.

-Et alors ? Il est mignon, non ?

-Oui, mais ça s'arrête là. »

 

Briséis ne parut pas du tout convaincue et haussa un sourcil.

 

« Ça s'arrête là ? Sérieusement ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer sur autre chose puisque, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, ça fait seulement deux jours qu'on se connaît lui et moi. »

 

Briséis secoua la tête comme si ce n'était pas un argument valable alors qu'Achille était quasiment sûr que ses raisons étaient, plus que valables, réalistes. Physiquement, Patrocle était adorable et, de ce qu'Achille connaissait de lui mentalement, il semblait être une bonne personne. Mais il ne le connaissait pas réellement.

 

« Et toi alors ? lança-t-il, Avec Deidamie ? Vous êtes ensemble ? »

 

Briséis eut ce petit sourire en coin qu'Achille ne connaissait que trop bien avant de croiser ses jambes et de s'accouder sur la table.

 

« Pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. » annonça-t-elle, plus sûre que jamais.

 

Sa confidence était une des nombreuses qualité de Briséis et une des nombreuses choses pour laquelle Achille l'enviait ; elle semblait toujours si sûre d'elle, de son apparence, de ses qualités et de ses opinions. Mais en plus d'être sûre de ses propres qualités, Briséis avait le don de pouvoir répandre des pensées positives autour d'elle. Passez une semaine avec Briséis et elle vous laissera penser que vous êtes capable de faire n'importe quoi. Achille avait besoin d'une amie comme elle. Quelque part, cela faisait longtemps qu'il cherchait une telle personne, quelqu'un qui saurait lui faire prendre confiance en lui même. Briséis était magique pour ça.

 

Ils finirent de déjeuner et l'après-midi se déroula sans embûches. Ils restèrent une demi-heure après la fermeture de la boutique afin de faire les poussières et de remettre les étagères en ordre. Les deux amis sortirent en même temps et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement d'Achille qui se trouvait plus près de la librairie que celui de Briséis. Ils se saluèrent et Achille rentra chez lui.

Il alluma son ordinateur afin de regarder ses mails et aperçut avec joie qu'il en avait reçut un de la maison d'édition qui lui donnait des informations sur la sortie du fameux best-seller à en devenir. Selon les dires de son amie secrétaire, il devrait sortir le mois prochain. Cette information fit sourire Achille puisqu'elle signifiait forcement des nouveaux clients et un nouveau chiffre d'affaire.

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　　✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

 

 

Les jours jusqu'au jeudi suivant semblèrent interminables, ils furent simples et ennuyants et Patrocle ne passa pas à la librairie pour ''dire bonjour''.

 

Avec les talents en dessin de Briséis (et l'autorisation de la mairie), ils avaient pu faire des affiches pour les placarder à quelques endroits précis d’Athènes, surtout dans le quartier et dans les endroits où des parents avec enfants en bas-âge seraient susceptibles de se rendre. Le jeudi arriva enfin et Patrocle entra dans la boutique, tout sourire, une demi-heure avant le commencement de sa lecture, soit dix-sept heure trente. Patrocle salua tout le monde et commença à s'installer, sous les directives de Briséis qui lui disait où s'asseoir avant de lui faire faire un petit entraînement avant l'arrivé des enfants. Il ne fallait pas que Patrocle ne parle trop fort mais suffisamment pour être entendu ; elle lui donna également des tonnes et des tonnes d'autres conseils qui pouvaient sembler anodins à une personne extérieure. Briséis avait toujours été désordonnée comme elle avait toujours été perfectionniste, c'était là toute la contradiction de sa personne. Achille avait dû apprendre à vivre avec Briséis La Paradoxale, mais, il s'en était sorti et n'aurait pas pu rêver avoir mieux comme amie.

 

Patrocle était assis sagement sur une chaise, il tenait dans ses mains un livre pour enfant que Briséis lui avait prêté et il hochait la tête aux moments opportuns. Quand Briséis eut fini son explication elle revint voir Achille, Patrocle, lui, ne bougeait pas.

 

« Allez, va lui parler. » lança-t-elle d'une voix discrète au blond. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

 

« De quoi tu parles ? » La brune renifla un peu, étouffant un rire mauvais.

« Il arrête pas de te fixer depuis tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression de parler dans le vide. En plus, je suis quasiment sûre que tu le fixais aussi-

-N'importe quoi !

-Alors tu le faisait sans t'en rendre compte. Bref, là n'est pas mon problème, va lui parler, dîtes vous bonjour, ce que vous voulez. En tout cas, j'ai besoin qu'il soit présent pour les enfants et pas pour un certain beau blond. »

 

Achille se sentit rougir mais essaya de se calmer en levant les yeux en l'air. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Patrocle d'un pas moins nonchalant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il rapprocha un des petits fauteuils et le plaça à côté de la chaise de Patrocle.

 

« Stressé ? » lança-t-il

 

Le brun haussa les épaules en souriant faiblement.

 

« Un peu. Je vais juste lire un livre à des enfants qui risquent de ne pas m'écouter. Donc ça va. »

 

Achille hocha la tête, jetant un coup d’œil douteux dans la direction de Patrocle, celui ci éclata d'un petit rire nerveux.

 

« Je suis mort de peur. » lacha-t-il.

 

Il tenait le livre tellement fort que ses phalanges commençaient à blanchir et il ne regardait même pas Achille. Son regard était fixé sûr quelque chose devant lui que lui seul semblait être en mesure de voir.

 

« Patrocle, tout va bien se passer... » murmura le blond.

 

Le jeune homme regarda enfin son vis-à-vis et il parut clair à Achille que ce dont le garçon avait besoin, c'était d'un câlin ; il le prit donc dans ses bras. C'était naturel, sincère et spontané et Achille ne ressentit pas la moindre gêne jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Briséis levant ses deux pouces en l'air, l'encourageant dans sa démarche. Il tenta de l'ignorer autant qu'il le pouvait et l'étreinte se termina aussi naturellement qu'elle avait commencé.

 

« Tout va bien se passer Patrocle, j'ai confiance en toi. »

 

Patrocle lui offrit un sourire timide, en hochant la tête avant d'articuler un « Merci beaucoup » et Achille lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de tourner la tête au tintement de la clochette qui signalait que quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la boutique. C'était une mère qui tenait ses deux enfants d'environ cinq ans par la main, elle entra et demanda poliment quelque chose à Briséis, cette dernière hocha la tête et fit un geste en direction de Patrocle. La mère sourit et le blond compris qu'il était temps pour lui de laisser Patrocle seul.

 

Il regagna sa place derrière le comptoir et la femme lui demanda :

«Suis-je obligée de rester ici ? J'ai quelques courses à faire dans le quartier. »

 

Achille secoua la tête en lui répondant que non, elle n'étais pas obligée de rester ici, que la librairie allait être fermée plus tôt que prévu et que les enfants seraient donc surveillés par Achille et Briséis en plus de Patrocle. La mère parut rassurée et demanda combien de temps la lecture allait durer. Le blond n'en avait pas la moindre idée ; il répondit donc « Euhm… Environ une heure je suppose ? ». Son interlocutrice hocha la tête et le salua avant de sortir de la boutique après avoir dit au revoir à ses fils.

 

Briséis avait pris le relais et tenait à présent les deux garçons par la main et les entraîna à l'étage, dans la salle d'étude, elle appela Patrocle pour qu'il monte avec elle tandis qu'Achille devait rester en bas pour accueillir parents et enfants.

 

La gérante de la sandwicherie entra la suivante avec son fils qu'elle déposa à Achille avant de s'en aller après avoir discuté quelques instants avec le blond.

Patrocle et Briséis faisaient des allers-retours entre l'étage et le rez-de-chaussé pour monter le maximum d'oreillers et de poufs. Dès qu'un nouvel enfant était arrivé, l'un des deux le prenait par la main, un oreiller dans l'autre, pour le monter à l'étage. Parfois, certains venaient même avec leur propre oreiller ce qui permettait de prévenir la pénurie qui risquait d'arriver si les chérubins continuaient d'affluer.

 

Lorsque dix-huit heure sonna, Achille attendit les retardataires durant au moins cinq minutes et quand il s'apperçu qu'ils ne venaient pas, il attacha la petite pancarte « fermé » sur la porte et monta à l'étage après s'être assuré une dernière fois que personne ne voulait entrer.

 

Une fois qu'il eut monté toutes les marches, il leva son pouce en l'air en direction de Patrocle, signalant qu'il pouvait commencer. Le brun hocha la tête et afficha un sourire nerveux qu'il tenta de rendre plus naturel pour prendre plus d'assurance devant les enfants. Pendant que Patrocle ouvrait le livre et se raclait la gorge, Achille s'installa sur la chaise que Briséis lui avait préparé à ses côtés. Elle lui offrit un sourire et il y répondit faiblement, son attention étant capté par le jeune homme en face d'eux.

 

La chaise de Patrocle était contre le mur et les enfants (qui étaient environ une vingtaine) étaient placés en arc de cercle autour de lui. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le brun et celui-ci semblait en être conscient puisqu'il faisait tout pour ne pas regarder en face de lui. Au bout de quelques seconde, il leva la tête et rencontra les sourires encourageants de ses deux amis. Il se racla la gorge et commença à conter l'histoire qu'il avait choisie. Il s'agissait d'un conte basique à propos d'une jeune fille qui se perdait dans les bois et tombait sur un château enchantée et sur ses habitants étranges. Patrocle s'en sortait extraordinairement bien : sa diction était excellente et les enfants captivés. Achille lui même était focalisé sur ce qui se passait en face de lui et ça, Briséis s'en rendit compte. Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude pour avoir son attention, en vain. Un autre et encore un autre d'une puissance plus élevée. Achille tourna finalement la tête vers son amie les sourcils froncés, elle lui lança un regard pleins de sous entendus et il leva les yeux en l'air avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon en face de lui.

 

Une fois que Patrocle eu fini de lire son histoire, tous les petits enfants l'applaudirent et il sourit comme s'il était fier de lui. Les enfants lui posèrent des questions sur l'histoire ou alors sur Patrocle en général et le brun y répondait avec la plus grande patience du monde. A la question « Tu as une copine ? » il écarquilla les yeux, gloussa et regarda le coin ou étaient assis Achille et Briséis avant de répondre par la négative. La petite brune tapota le bras du blond avant de lui faire un clin d’œil et celui-ci grogna comme si son amie commençait sincèrement à l'énerver mais il parut tout de même gêné.

 

Petit à petit les parents commençaient à arriver pour chercher leurs enfants et bientôt, Achille, Patrocle et Briséis se retrouvèrent seuls dans la boutique devenue silencieuse. Briséis annonça qu'elle allait chercher trois boissons chaudes dans le café d'à côté et elle partit après avoir pris les commandes.

 

Pendant ce temps là, Achille et Patrocle remettaient chaises, poufs et autres coussins en place. Ils rigolaient entre eux et Achille continuait de répéter qu'il avait fait un excellent travail et Patrocle continuait de lui dire qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait n'importe quoi. Briséis revint avec les boissons et ils s'assirent pour le boire en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Enfin, Achille donna à Patrocle la somme d'argent dont ils avaient convenu et ils durent rentrer chez eux tous les trois.

 

Ce qui fit de cette soirée ce qu'elle était se répéta tous les jeudis soirs. Patrocle venait et lisait le conte qu'il avait choisi ; et enfin, il passa encore quelques instants en compagnie de ses deux amis. Entre temps, Achille fit l 'acquisition d'un téléphone et malgré le harcèlement (oui, disons ce qui est) qu'il subissait quotidiennement par Briséis pour qu'il donne son numéro à Patrocle, il n'y arrivait pas.

 

Mais un jour ou Briséis fut malade et Patrocle n'eut pas cours, ce dernier resta à la librairie toute la journée afin d'aider Achille à gérer la boutique. Il rangeait les livres qu'ils venaient de recevoir, il souriait à tous les clients qui l'appréciaient énormément et il conseillait les gens et les guidait vers les étagères qui étaient plus susceptibles de contenir les ouvrages qui leur conviendrait. Plus la journée passait, plus Achille ne parvenait pas à décoller ses yeux du jeune homme. Il marchait gracieusement et son rire résonnait dans la pièce comme une mélodie. Parfois, ils échangeaient des regards complices et dans ces moments là, le blond était obligé d'attendre que l'autre détourne la tête afin de pouvoir respirer convenablement.

 

Il n'avait pas réessayer de le prendre dans ses bras pour deux raisons ; la première était qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion et la seconde était qu'il était absolument terrifié. Il mangèrent ensemble le midi et parlèrent d'eux. Achille apprit énormément de choses sur Patrocle. Ses parents vivaient dans la campagne grecque et lui envoyait un peu d'argent chaque mois. Il leur rendait visite pendant les vacances et, d'après les dires, de Patrocle, ils étaient les parents les plus compréhensifs du monde. Achille expliqua à son vis-à-vis qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis un bon moment, que Briséis était comme sa petite sœur et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle. Le brun lui demanda quel était son livre favoris et il lui répondit, lui expliquant qu'il l'avait d'ailleurs dans son sac et qu'il pourrait le lui prêter. A cette nouvelle, un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Patrocle et Achille dû s'empêcher de ne pas fixer son visage trop longtemps.

 

L'heure de reprendre le travail sonna et ils se remirent à la tâche. Patrocle n'arrêtait pas de sourire dans son coin et le blond trouvait cela extrêmement attachant. L'un comme l'autre semblait heureux d'être en la compagnie de l'autre et cette pensée réchauffa le cœur d'Achille. Tandis que le brun était occupé dans les rayons, l'autre était derrière la caisse et sortit de son sac le fameux livre. Il était abîmé et les pages du livre étaient cornées mais c'était son préféré. Il prit un bout de papier et écrivit dessus :

 

« Je t'aime.

-Achille »

 

suivit de son numéro de téléphone. Il regarda Patrocle puis le bout de papier, puis Patrocle, avant de froisser le papier et de le mettre à la poubelle. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup beaucoup trop tôt. Alors, il reprit un nouveau bout de papier et inscrivit son numéro de téléphone avec un petit émoticône souriant et, avant qu'il ne réfléchisse trop, il mit le bout de papier entre la couverture et la première page du livre, en espérant que Patrocle tombe dessus.

 

Achille se félicita mentalement puisque ce papier insinuait qu'il l'aimait bien sans pour autant effrayer Patrocle.

 

La journée de travail toucha à sa fin et le brun rejoignit l'autre garçon derrière le comptoir. Achille prit son courage à deux mains et lui donna le livre. Patrocle n'eut même pas besoin d'explications, il comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il serra le l'objet contre lui avant de le poser sur le comptoir et de prendre Achille dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut paralysé durant quelques instants avant de pouvoir trouver la force de passer ses bras autour du garçon. Patrocle remercia son vis-à-vis mille fois, lui répétant encore et encore qu'il allait le lire attentivement et Achille ne pouvait que rougir.

 

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux chez eux et Achille passa prendre un hamburger au fast-food d'à côté de chez lui avant de remonter dans son appartement. Il alluma son ordinateur et vérifia ses mails. Il vit qu'il en avait un de la secrétaire qui travaillait à la maison d'édition. Il l'ouvrit. Elle expliquait que le livre tant attendu sortait en fin de semaine et qu'Achille devrait recevoir une centaine d'exemplaire le lendemain de sa sortie. Le blond sourit et pris une grosse bouchée de son hamburger. Au même moment, il entendit son téléphone vibrer et haussa un sourcil, se demanda qui pouvait bien lui écrire si ce n'était pas Briséis.

 

**De : Numéro Inconnu :** _« Salut ! »_

 

Achille s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose dans le style de « Qui est-ce ? » quand il reçut un second message du même numéro.

 

_« Oups, pardon j'aurais du préciser qui j'étais. C'est Patrocle. »_

 

A la lecture de ce message, le cœur du blond s'emballa. Il lui avait envoyé un message ! Son téléphone vibra une troisième fois :

 

_« Je suis content que tu m'aies donné ton numéro, je ne trouvais pas le courage de te le demander... »_

 

Achille écarquilla les yeux et il sentit une bouffé de chaleur lui monter au joues. Il tapa le plus rapidement possible avant de presser envoyer :

 

_« Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas ou j'ai trouvé le courage de te donner mon numéro… Mais je suis content de l'avoir fait. »_

 

Le blond termina son hamburger et ses frites en discutant avec Patrocle, il alla se doucher entre deux messages de Patrocle et alla dans son lit tout en envoyant des messages l'un à l'autre. Patrocle lui expliqua qu'il n'allait pas avoir le temps de lire le livre tout de suite, puisqu'il avait un projet à terminer pour l'école. Achille lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait le temps puisqu'il avait déjà lui de nombreuses fois. Il reçut une nouveau message du brun, un peu plus tard dans la nuit :

 

 **De : Patrocle :** _« D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de toi pour_ _un_ _projet_ _d'art_ _, tu voudrais pas poser pour moi ? »_

 

Achille n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir et répondit par l'affirmative dans les secondes qui suivaient la réception de ce message. Patrocle répondit avec des tonnes de points d'exclamations et lui expliqua qu'il faudrait qu'Achille pose dans la librairie, si c'était possible. Le blond autorisa l'autre garçon à le dessiner avant qu'il commence à travailler, lors de la pose midi, à la fin de la journée et également le week-end, en fonction des disponibilités de l'un et de l'autre.

 

Le lendemain matin, Patrocle était devant la boutique avant Achille, son canevas et son trépied sous le bras et son sac sur le dos. Une fois le blond arrivé et la boutique ouverte, il demanda à Achille de faire comme il faisait d'habitude. Alors le blond, un peu gêné, retira ses chaussures et les plaça sous le radiateur et découvrit, avec embarras, qu'il portait des chaussettes dépareillées. Il pris ensuite un livre et s'assit sur le plus gros des coussins et lança un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci était en train d'installer son trépied devant Achille et leva le pouce en l'air, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait lire. Il sortit un crayon et commença son croquis.

 

C'était compliqué, pour le blond, de se concentrer sur sa lecture et non sur l'adorable créature qui se tenait debout en face de lui. D'ailleurs, parfois, il laissait ses yeux caresser les traits fins du visage de Patrocle plutôt que les lignes.

 

« Arrête de me regarder moi. » demanda Patrocle au bout d'un moment.

« C'est compliqué tu sais. De ne pas te regarder. » lâcha Achille sans même réfléchir au sens de ses paroles. Le brun gloussa et secoua la tête doucement en souriant.

 

« Je suis sérieux Achille…

-Oui, pardon. »

 

Et il baissa les yeux sur les lignes de son livre. Il lisait sans lire, il fixait juste un mot au hasard en pensant à toutes sorte de choses, à Patrocle, le plus souvent. C'était compliqué de ne pas penser à lui quand il était juste en face de vous en train de vous dévisager pour vous dessiner. Une heure plus tard, Achille annonça qu'il allait devoir ouvrir la boutique et Patrocle allait devoir partir pour l'université. Ils se saluèrent et le brun lui dit qu'il reviendrai ce soir et ils allèrent tous les deux vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

 

Achille appela Briséis pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui parler de ses journées. La jeune fille lui expliqua qu'elle allait un peu mieux et qu'elle allait pouvoir retourner à l'école et à la librairie d'ici la semaine prochaine. Achille lui souhaita un bon rétablissement.

 

« Ah, et, aussi, Patrocle à décider de m'utiliser pour un projet à l'école, je ne sais pas comme je suis censé le prendre… » poursuivit-il

 

Il entendit Briséis pousser un cri plutôt strident de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 

« Achille, je vais te dire ce que ça veut dire, d'accord ? Patrocle et moi on a la même professeure d'Arts Appliqués et elle nous a justement demandé de rendre un projet à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Et sais-tu ce qu'elle nous a demandé ? De dessiner quelque chose qui nous rassure. Ce que confort et chaleur donneraient pour nous s'ils étaient matériels. Et il a choisit de te dessiner toi ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »

 

Achille ne savait plus quoi penser . Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

 

« Je vais te dire ce que ça veut dire moi, Achille. Patrocle aurait pu choisir de représenter sa chambre ou même ses parents !

-Il est très proche de ses parents…

-Exactement ! Et pourtant il a choisit de te représenter toi ! Achille, tu es ce à quoi pense Patrocle lorsqu'il entend les mots ''confort'' et ''chaleur''. Tu le rassures ! Mais ne t'emballes pas, tu n'es pas censé savoir ce que je viens de te dire, attend qu'il te le dise (s'il le fait) pour pouvoir tenter quelque chose d'accord ? Bon, moi je vais te laisser. Salut ! »

 

Elle raccrocha avant qu'Achille n'est eu le temps de placer un mot. Cette nouvelle information occupa son esprit toute la journée et l'empêchait d'être présent pour les clients. Une vieille dame le remarqua :

 

« B'Alors ? T'as l'air bien dans la lune mon p'tit. Tu penses à ta douce ? »

 

Achille sourit faiblement avant de répondre :

 

« Pas exactement non…

-Ah bon bah… Réveille toi vite alors ! D'ailleurs il est ou le p'tit brun ? Je l'aime bien moi. »

 

A la mention de Patrocle, le blond se racla la gorge pour éviter une réaction non-voulue de son visage. Il expliqua à la cliente pourquoi Patrocle n'était pas là. Elle hocha la tête avant de détailler le visage d'Achille, puis elle soupira.

« Eh beh mon p'tit… J'crois bien que j'ai compris c'qui se tramait dans cette boutique. J'te souhaite toute la chance du monde. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. »

 

Elle lui offrit un sourire et Achille hocha faiblement la tête en mettant les magazines qu'elle avait sélectionné dans un sac en plastique. Il la salua et s'occupa du client suivant. La journée passa tellement lentement que pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, Achille s'ennuya.

 

Patrocle arriva quelques minutes à peine après la fermeture avec de quoi manger pour tous les deux. Cette fois-ci, Il ne força pas Achille à rester statique, au contraire, il faisait des plaisanteries pour faire rire le blond et lui racontait sa journée, tout en se concentrant sur les expressions du visage d'Achille pour les représenter le plus fidèlement possible sur son canevas. Il s'éloigna ensuite de son œuvre pour la contempler d'un peu plus loin avant de hocher la tête, l'air satisfait.

 

« Je continuerai lorsqu'il y aura la lumière naturelle. Pour les couleurs. Je peux revenir demain matin et à ta pause méridienne? »

 

Le blond hocha la tête.

 

Il s'installa ensuite à côté d'Achille et il mangèrent ensemble la salade composée que Patrocle avait ramené. Quand le brun eut fini, il s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les cuisses d'Achille et bailla. Au début, le blond ne savait que faire de ses deux mains mais il en posa finalement une sur l'épaule du garçon et laissa l'autre se diriger vers sa chevelure. Il se concentra ensuite sur l'expression du garçon pour savoir si ce qu'il faisait était agréable ou non. En voyant les yeux fermés, le sourire et l'expression apaisée de Patrocle, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire également en continuant de caresser les cheveux du garçon.

 

« Je t'aime bien, Achille. » murmura le garçon. Les mains d'Achille s'arrêtèrent quelques instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait répondre. Puis, il reprit ses caresses.

 

« Je t'aime bien aussi, Patrocle .

-Tu sais, ils disent qu'on en apprend plus sur quelqu'un en lisant le livre préféré de cette personne qu'en lui parlant. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire ton livre, Achille. »

 

Le blond ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il voulait juste l'embrasser. Mais il ne trouvait ni le courage, ni la souplesse pour se baisser et toucher les lèvres de Patrocle avec les siennes. Enfin, ça, ce fut avant que Patrocle ne se tourne. Son visage faisait maintenant face à celui d'Achille et il le regardait en souriant, la tête toujours sur ses cuisses. Dans un élan de courage (ou de stupidité, à voir) Achille se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur le front du garçon. Il respira ainsi l'odeur de ses cheveux qui se plaçait facilement dans le classement des meilleures odeurs qu'il n'eut jamais senti. Patrocle se redressa et lui embrassa la joue en souriant.

 

« Je vais devoir rentrer, dit-il, je suis épuisé. »

 

Achille hocha la tête l'air compréhensif et il se levèrent. Pendant que Patrocle rangeait son canevas, son trépied et ses crayons, Achille s'occupait de remettre en ordre la librairie. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux terminés, ils sortirent, se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

 

Achille était sur un petit nuage, il flottait. Il voulait sautiller partout et faire partager son bonheur avec Athènes toute entière. Mais au lieu de cela, il saisit son téléphone et envoya un message à Patrocle.

 

_« Tu sens très bon. »_

Il était bien conscient que le message aurait été étrange, s'il ne s'était pas passé ce qu'il s'était passé dans la librairie. Il avait la sensation d'être sur le bon chemin, et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre l'ambiance qu'il y avait à présent entre Patrocle et lui. Achille n'avait jamais été fort en flirt, mais il faisait des efforts. Son portable vibra au moment ou il passa la clé de son appartement dans la serrure.

 

**De : Patrocle :** _« Ta joue est vraiment très douce »_

 

Achille sourit de toutes ses dents et se prépara à aller se coucher.

 

Le lendemain matin, il parti encore plus tôt de chez lui et lorsqu'il arriva devant la boutique, Patrocle l'attendait déjà. Il ouvrit la librairie pour eux deux et Patrocle trottina jusqu'au fond de la boutique où il s'installa. Achille le rejoignit ensuite et remarqua que Patrocle avait sorti, cette fois-ci, sa palette et des tubes de peintures. Le brun demanda à son vis-à-vis de s'asseoir sur le coussin, comme la dernière fois et il fit un mélange de plusieurs teintes de orange, de plusieurs teintes de jaunes et enfin du blanc. Achille ne remarqua pas le temps qui passait, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de si l’œuvre de Patrocle était bientôt finie ou non mais cette incertitude n'en fut bientôt plus une puisque Patrocle lui dit :

 

« Je pense que si je peins encore pendant une demi-heure à la pause du midi, j'aurais terminé et je continuerai chez moi pour préciser les ombres et des éléments du décors. »

 

Achille hocha la tête.

 

« Tu dois le rendre quand ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il le savait très bien. Il voulait juste vérifier si Briséis parlait bien du même projet.

 

« A la fin de la semaine prochaine. »

 

Le cœur d'Achille s'emballa : il était donc la chose qui rassurait Patrocle. Il y réfléchit un peu : si on lui avait demander de dessiner quelque chose qui le rassurait, il aurait probablement dessiné l’extérieur de sa librairie. C'était un des seuls projets qu'il avait mené à bien. Mais, à l'intérieur de cette librairie on y pourrait certainement apercevoir la silhouette de deux personnes : une avec les cheveux très frisés (on devinerait la joie de vivre de cette personne rien qu'avec sa silhouette), et l'autre aurait été une personne aux cheveux courts, un peu plus frêle et on aurait également put distinguer le fait que cette personne portait une jupe.

 

Patrocle monta son œuvre à l'étage en faisant bien attention à ne rien montrer à Achille et à ne pas mettre ses doigts sur la peinture fraîche et resta avec lui pour travailler la matinée. Le blond se sentait un peu coupable de ne rien lui verser alors qu'il l'aidait pratiquement toujours mais Patrocle insistait qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il avait envie d'être là. Et Achille, même s'il n'était pas très sûr de ce que cela signifiait, haussait les épaules.

 

Ils étaient de plus en plus tactile l'un avec l'autre, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient chacun attendu un élément déclencheur pour laisser exploser ce trop plein d'affection qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre. Parfois Patrocle tenait la main du blond, l'un passait sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre, les étreintes devenaient plus fréquentes en même temps que les baisers sur la joues. Achille se disait que si Briséis voyait ça, elle serait fière de lui.

 

Ils bouclèrent ensemble la matinée de vente et Patrocle termina de peindre en demanda à Achille de se déplacer en fonction du soleil. Parfois, il avait besoin d'une lumière naturelle, parfois, au contraire, il préférait que les traits d'Achille se trouvent légèrement dans l'ombre.

Après que le brun eut terminé, il leur restait un peu de temps pour manger ensemble et Achille décida d'emmener Patrocle au restaurant. Enfin, pour l'instant, ils iraient à la Brasserie du coin mais Achille se promis d'emmener un jour le garçon dans un endroit beaucoup plus chic.

 

Malgré le manque de délicatesse de l'endroit, Patrocle semblait on ne peut plus heureux et plaisantait à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur dans la pièce chauffée et une jeune fille s'approcha de leur table pour prendre leur commande. Quand elle aperçut Patrocle, elle lui offrit un énorme sourire et se baissa pour l'enlacer et ils discutèrent quelques minutes. Elle s'exprimait dans un grec parfait mais on devinait les trace d'un accent anglophone. Puis elle aperçut Achille, lui sourit également et reporta son attention sur Patrocle avant de lui faire (ou du moins c'est ce que le blond crut voir) un clin d’œil. Elle leur donna les menus et ils commandèrent leur boisson. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Patrocle expliqua à son vis-à-vis :

 

« C'est Mary, elle est américaine, on est dans la même université. »

 

Achille hocha la tête et senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il le sorti et regarda qui pouvait lui envoyer un message.

 

 **De : Bri' :** _« On m'a dit que tu étais au restaurant avec Patrocle ??? Tu commences à aller de l'avant, c'est bien. »_

 

Achille regarda autour de lui, l'air suspect, se demanda comment diable son amie pouvait-elle être au courant.

 

« Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ? » interrogea Patrocle, l'air soucieux.

 

« Je suis en train de voir si Briséis n'est pas en train de nous espionner. »

 

Le brun haussa un sourcil et le regarda comme s'il était complètement paranoïaque.

 

« Mais… Elle est clouée au lit... » remarqua-t-il.

 

Achille se détendit légèrement. C'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas être là puisqu'elle ne peut pas bouger de sa chambre.

 

« En tout cas, quelqu'un lui a dit qu'on était ensemble, elle n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages pour me taquiner. »

 

Patrocle gloussa et Achille décida de laisser tomber pour le moment et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir manger. Finalement, son ami et lui prirent un plat qui était spécialement conçu pour deux. Mary revint vers leur table, et ils passèrent leur commande qui arriva assez rapidement. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans une humeur légère et joyeuse qui fit énormément de bien au blond. Il appréciait sincèrement Patrocle, peut-être d'une façon qui était plus que de l'amitié mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant.

 

Cependant, leur repas fut terminé, Achille paya et ils durent se séparer : Achille dut retourner à la librairie, Patrocle avait cours et ; avant de partir, avait fait promettre au libraire de ne pas regarder le portrait ni de le toucher. Achille accepta cette condition et étreignit Patrocle avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent.

 

L'après-midi fut une des plus agitées que la librairie avait connue cet hiver. Achille n'avait même pas le temps de quitter le comptoir que des nouveau clients arrivaient chaque fois. Le plus souvent, ils achetaient des magazines mais quelques personnes s'aventuraient tout de même dans la lecture de livres plus conséquents. Énormément d'étudiants passèrent la porte de la petite boutique également ; le blond remarqua que la plupart venait de l'école de droit et qu'ils semblaient tous préoccupés. Sans doute les examens devaient-ils arriver bientôt. Certains, après que leur session de révision soit terminée, descendaient l'escalier et se dirigeait droit vers le comptoir pour demander pourquoi y avait-il un chevalet recouvert d'un drap dans la salle d'étude. Achille expliquait alors que c'était un de ses amis qui avaient besoin de cet espace pour mettre un de ses projets pour l'école mais qu'il reviendrait le chercher en fin d'après-midi. Cette explication semblait amplement suffire aux étudiants qui hochaient la tête et partaient sans demander leur reste.

 

Patrocle arriva, en effet, en fin d'après-midi. La librairie s'était quelque peu vidée et les seules personnes qui restaient étaient, pour la plupart, des retraités, qui préféraient venir lorsqu'il y avait le moins de monde possible. Parmi ces retraités, se trouvait la vieille dame qui se demandait ou était passé Patrocle la dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le brun dans l'entrée de la boutique, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et elle trottina (comme elle pouvait) vers le garçon.

 

« Patrocle !, s'exclama-t-elle, Comment vas-tu ? »

 

Patrocle lui offrit un sourire et l'étreignit légèrement.

 

« Je vais parfaitement bien et vous ?, répondit-il

-Oh, moi tu sais, j'ai encore mal au dos, mais j'trouve que j'm'en sors pas trop mal, pour quelqu'un d'mon âge. »

 

Patrocle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

 

« Par contre, les journées où tu n'étais pas là, tu manquais atrocement à Achille. Le pauvre ; tu l'aurai vu, il était là, derrière son comptoir, à encaisser les clients en leur souriant. Mais moi j'voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'tournait pas rond. Et j'ai vite compris : il se morfond. »

 

La femme lança un clin d'oeil à Achille l'air de dire ''T'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout'' et le blond s'empressa de baisser les yeux sur un magazine qu'il avait là, afin de prétendre qu'il ne les écoutait pas. Bien évidemment, Achille ne se morfondait pas lorsque Patrocle n'était pas là, il aimait être avec lui, certes, mais il savait qu'ils allaient forcement se revoir. Mais si ça faisait plaisir à la vieille femme de le faire passer pour un amoureux éperdu, ainsi soit-il. De toute façon : le client est roi.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Achille ne parvint pas à faire attention à la suite de la conversation et c'est Patrocle qui le fit revenir dans le monde réel alors que ce dernier se glissait derrière le comptoir.

 

« Alors comme ça je te manque ? » lança-t-il en plaisantant.

 

Achille écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre, sur le même ton :

 

« Atrocement. » Ce qui fit rire Patrocle.

 

Le brun expliqua à l'autre garçon qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir l'aider cet après-midi car il devait finaliser le portrait et se préparer pour ses cours du lendemain. Il précisa cependant qu'il allait pouvoir être là dans deux jours (soi le jeudi) pour lire un conte aux enfants. Ils montèrent tous les deux pour descendre la peinture et le chevalet et, encore une fois, Patrocle fit bien attention à orienter la peinture de façon à ce qu'Achille ne puisse pas la voir. Lorsque ce dernier avait demandé pourquoi, l'artiste avait répondu :

 

« Il y a une exposition au mois de juin, ce portrait sera exposé. On ira la voir ensemble »

 

Achille avait donc accepté cette explication et attendait juin avec impatience parce qu'il pourrait voir à quoi ressemblait la peinture mais aussi parce qu'il pourrait passer la journée avec Patrocle.

 

Le brun se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour embrasser la joue du libraire et sortit de la boutique avec le canevas et le chevalet. Alors qu'Achille lui faisait signe de la main, quelque chose lui apparut très clairement : il était désespérément amoureux de Patrocle.

 

 

 

Une fois qu'Achille eu prit son dîner, renouvelé les abonnements de la librairie à quelques magazines et vérifier la date de sortie de certains ouvrages, il s'était installé dans son lit et avait allumé une série d'humeur légère, pour se détendre. Son portable, qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, vibra. Il le déverrouilla et découvrit un message de Patrocle :

 

 _« Demande-moi pourquoi j'ai choisis de te peindre toi. »_ disait-il. Et c'est ce que fit Achille.

 

Quelques instant plus tard, il reçut une réponse.

 

_« C'est parce que tu es la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé quand la prof nous a parlé du projet. (Maintenant demande-moi en quoi consistait le projet) »_

 

A ce moment là, son ordinateur se mis à faire un bruit étrange, comme une sonnerie et il se rendit compte que c'était Briséis qui essayait de le contacter par vidéo. Il décrocha et découvrit le visage bouffi et fatigué de son amie. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien et ils discutèrent durant quelques minutes puis Achille décida qu'il devait lui parler de Patrocle.

 

« Il va me dire pourquoi il m'a peint moi, je crois. »

 

Il entendit son amie hoqueter de surprise et d'excitation avant qu'elle commence à couiner que les choses allaient enfin bouger. Puis elle se plaint d'être malade et de ne pas pouvoir assister en direct au rapprochement qui avait lieu entre les deux garçons.

 

Achille répondit enfin au message de Patrocle et il reçut une réponse dans mes secondes qui suivirent la réception du message. La réponse disait :

 

_« Elle voulait que nous représentions ce que confort et chaleur signifiait pour nous. Elle voulait qu'on lui montre ce qui nous rassurait. »_

 

Même si Achille le savait déjà, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette fois, c'est Patrocle qui avait choisi de le mettre au courant.

 

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Briséis de l'autre côté de l'ordinateur.

 

« Il vient de me dire en quoi consistait le projet et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait souhaité me peindre moi.

-C'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama la jeune fille

 

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre…

-Écrit : ''Je t'aime aussi'' » conseilla-t-elle.

 

Achille écarquilla les yeux en murmurant un ''n'importe quoi'' et il entendit la brune qui riait derrière son ordinateur.

 

 

La journée du lendemain fut plate, Patrocle avait cours toute la journée. La seule chose qui égaya légèrement son après-midi fut le retour de Briséis. Celle-ci se sentait mieux depuis le matin mais avait préféré attendre d'être sûre qu'elle n'était plus contagieuse pour revenir. Bien évidemment, le garçon au cheveux brun fut un des sujets de conversation principal et, chaque tentative d'Achille pour orienter le sujet vers Deidamie ou autre chose se heurtait au mur qu'était la persistance de Briséis.

 

En fin d'après-midi, le téléphone d'Achille vibra pour afficher un nouveau message de Patrocle qui disait qu'il allait commencer le livre que lui avait prêter le blond et, d'après le nombre de points d'exclamation qui clôturaient le message, le garçon avait hâte.

 

« Pourquoi tu souris devant ton téléphone comme ça ? » demanda la voix lointaine de Briséis.

 

« Patrocle me dit qu'il va commencer le livre que je lui ai prêté.

-Ah ?

-C'est mon livre préféré. Et il est convaincu qu'on en apprend plus en lisant le livre favoris de quelqu'un qu'en parlant à cette personne.

-J'en suis convaincue aussi. »

 

 

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　　✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

 

 

Patrocle se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. La journée de cours d'aujourd'hui avait été atrocement longue. Il observa un instant le portrait qu'il avait fait d'Achille et sourit : il était satisfait de son travail. Les ombres et les lumières étaient parfaitement bien proportionnées et le blond de la peinture ressemblait à celui de la vraie vie. Il savait qu'il allait avoir une bonne note pour ce projet et que le portrait allait faire sensation à l'exposition du mois de juin.

 

Il se leva pour fouiller dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit le livre qu'Achille lui avait prêté et commença à lire.

 

 

Il lut pendant trois heures sans s'arrêter et se stoppa seulement pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. A chaque passage, il se demandait si celui-ci pouvait être le préféré d'Achille et pourquoi il le serait. Il ne parvint qu'a s'arrêter qu'a la fin de l'ouvrage et s'en retrouva changé. Il regarda dans le vide durant quelques minutes, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il devait parler à quelqu'un, à Achille plus particulièrement. Il attrapa son téléphone avant de taper un message et s'apprêtait à l'envoyer mais ses yeux regardèrent l'horloge murale qui se trouvait devant lui : il était trois heure du matin. Il devait dormir, mais il devait aussi voir l'autre garçon, maintenant, tout de suite. C'était comme un besoin vital. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

 

Ce qu'il savait aussi c'est qu'on ne sort pas dehors à trois heure du matin dans la capitale grecque, surtout lorsqu'il fait froid et qu'on est seul. Il ne savait pas où habitait Achille non plus. Il décida alors que la chose la plus sage à faire était d'attendre le lendemain matin devant la porte de la librairie. Il y serait avant le blond, se promit-il.

 

Patrocle ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, il se réveilla à six heure sans la moindre alarme ce qui n'était pas du tout commun. Il trépignait. Il attrapa le livre et sortit de son appartement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours en pyjama. Il s'habilla donc avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, enfila des chaussettes et se brossa les dents. Il se précipita ensuite pour mettre ses chaussures, attrapa le livre et sortit en trombe de chez lui. Il dévala les escaliers et courut presque jusqu'à la librairie. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas cours ce matin.

 

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la boutique, celle-ci était fermée et Achille ne semblait pas arriver. Il mit donc la main qui ne tenait pas le livre dans une des poches de son manteau et attendit. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne ressemblait à rien : il était décoiffé, ses cheveux s'humidifiaient et frisaient avec le peu de neige qui tombait, ses chaussures étaient à peine lacées et son pantalon donnait l'impression qu'il n'était même pas repassé. Alors qu'il était sûr de l'avoir fait. Il tremblait. Sans doute était-ce à cause de la température, sans doute était-ce à cause de sa nervosité, il ne saurait jamais.

 

Quand il aperçut Achille au loin, sa respiration se coupa. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il aurait pu attendre avant de venir le voir et Achille allait le trouver étrange et il n'allait pas savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire et il faisait atrocement froid et…

 

Achille l'aperçut et fit un grand sourire et fit de grands signes de la main auxquels Patrocle répondit timidement.

 

Lorsque le blond arriva devant le nez du garçon, l'artiste fut pris de panique. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il ne savait réellement pas ce qu'il faisait ici, maintenant, alors qu'il pourrait être en train de dormir. Les yeux du blond se baissèrent sur le livre que Patrocle tenait dans sa main.

 

« Tu l'as terminé ? » demanda-t-il

 

« Euh… Oui, merci… Je… Achille, je... » balbutia-t-il.

 

Achille se tenait là, quelques millimètres plus grand que Patrocle, les cheveux détachés. La neige tombait harmonieusement sur lui, dans ses mèches blondes, dans les cils qui ornaient ses deux yeux bleus. Il était beau avec son allure d'homme qui venait de se lever, qui ne s'était probablement pas regardé dans le miroir avant de partir. Il était beau avec son manteau mal fermé, ses chaussures qui commençaient à être mouillées et son sourire fatigué. Achille était beau et Patrocle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Une fois. Deux fois. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un idiot. Il s'approcha d'un pas. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur son visage, la condensation de l'air le rendant un peu humide. Achille semblait ému, il regardait le brun, comme s'il avait peur de regarder ailleurs.

 

Et là, le blond sourit légèrement et c'en fut trop pour Patrocle.

 

Il sortit la main de sa poche, passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Il sentit Achille se raidir sous son toucher mais celui-ci se détendit peu à peu et enlaça la taille du garçon. Patrocle était soulagé, Achille n'allait pas lui en vouloir. Il continua de l'embrasser et ce fut merveilleux. Même si leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, même s'ils se cognaient le nez quelques fois, même si la neige qui tombait les faisait trembler. Patrocle tenait toujours le livre entre ses doigts engourdis et Achille les sépara, hors d'haleine. Il regarda l'autre garçon un instant et ils se sourirent.

 

Le blond attrapa alors la main libre de l'autre garçon, ouvrit la boutique et prit le livre des mains de Patrocle pour le poser sur le comptoir. Il l'entraîna rapidement au fond de la boutique et Patrocle se laissa plaquer contre un mur pour qu'Achille l'embrasse de nouveau. Ils passèrent quelques instants comme ça, à s'embrasser, à se chuchoter des mots doux et à rire silencieusement.

 

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Achille avait ses lèvres sur celle de Patrocle et que Patrocle avait ses mains dans les cheveux d'Achille, ils leur semblèrent entendre le tintement de la clochette qui indiquait que quelqu'un venait de rentrer, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêta attention. Personne ne se manifesta alors ils continuèrent jusqu’à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Ils arrêtèrent et reprirent leur souffle avant de glousser et Patrocle saisit la main du libraire pour aller voir qui était là.

 

C'était Briséis. Elle souriait, tenant son énorme pochette d'art avant de dire, en riant :

 

« C'est pas trop tôt. »

 

 

 

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿　　✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

 

 

 

Le lit de Patrocle était plus grand que le sien. Ce fut la première chose qu'Achille observa en entrant chez son copain pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas un lit deux places, mais presque et il avait l'air extrêmement moelleux. Cela aurait dû être une hypothèse à pouvoir être confirmée aussitôt qu'il avait touché le lit, mais il était beaucoup trop occupé à observer Patrocle qui s'approchait juste après avoir poussé le blond.

 

Ils n'avaient plus aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre. Achille lui avait parlé de la condition compliquée de sa famille, de sa mère absente, de son père trop fier pour faire un certain nombre de choses. Patrocle lui avait parlé de sa confusion par rapport à son genre et Achille lui assura qu'il l'aimerait toujours, peu importe s'il était une fille, un garçon, ou alors les deux, ou même ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Je t'aime même dans ta confusion » avait-il ajouté et il avait put voir la teinte rosée que prenait les joues de Patrocle malgré la peau plus foncée de celui-ci.

 

Il se trouve que faire rougir Patrocle était un des passes-temps favoris du blond. Il utilisait baisers, confessions à demi-murmurées et gestes qui pouvaient sembler anodins mais qui promettaient la lune, et ça, Patrocle s'en était rendu compte. Il se vengeait en utilisant des étreintes. Toujours et encore des étreintes. Le matin, Patrocle se réveillait toujours avant l'autre et, peu importe s'ils était en pyjama ou dans le plus simple appareil, il l'enlaçait, et Achille, à demi-réveillé, rougissait.

 

Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, mais c'était tout comme. Ils allaient dormir chez l'un ou chez l'autre en fonction de leur envie. Mais le plus souvent, ils se retrouvaient chez Patrocle puisque son lit était plus grand. Non pas que la proximité les gênait.

 

Le mois de juin arriva et leur idylle était toujours aussi merveilleuse. Quelques semaines avant l'exposition, ils avaient été tous les deux s'acheter un costume trois pièces assorti dont seule la couleur de la cravate différait. Achille avait opté pour une rouge tandis que Patrocle en avait pris une jaune sous les conseils de la vendeuse et de l'autre garçon.

 

Le premier jour de l'exposition arriva enfin et Patrocle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son nœud de cravate. Il était dans la salle de bain de son petit appartement et il essayait tant bien que mal de ressembler à quelque chose. Il se résolu enfin à appeler son copain qui se coiffait dans la pièce d'à côté. Celui-ci entra dans la salle de bain et le souffle de Patrocle se coupa l'espace de quelques millisecondes. Il était beau. Il l'avait déjà vu dans son costume mais pas dans cette atmosphère. Le vêtement ne faisait que renforcé son aura intimidante et Patrocle se dit qu'embrasser le garçon cet hiver à été un des meilleurs choix qu'il n'eut jamais fait.

 

« Je n'arrive pas à nouer ma cravate. » murmura le brun l'air honteux.

 

Achille sourit et s'approcha de lui avant de laisser glisser ses doigts le long du tissu jaune. Il noua la cravate en deux temps trois mouvements et observa son copain en souriant.

 

« Tu es très beau. » dit-il d'une voix basse.

 

Patrocle lui donna une tape joueuse sur la tête avant de se retourner et de prendre deux petits récipients pour les montrer à Achille.

 

« Lequel ? » questionna-t-il.

 

Un récipient contenait une sorte de poudre dorée à paillettes et l'autre contenait la même poudre mais argenté. Achille choisit la poudre argentée même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle allait servir.

 

Patrocle le poussa hors de la salle de bain, annonçant qu'il serait prêt dans cinq minutes. En effet, ils sorti après le temps écoulé, en souriant. Les yeux du blond se trouvaient instinctivement attirés par les yeux du brun, alors qu'il y avaient plein d'autre choses à apprécier chez lui. C'est alors qu'il comprit que Patrocle avait rajouté un train fin et noir sur ses paupières, très près de ses cils et qu'une faible poudre argenté venait faire refléter la lumière autour des yeux du garçon.

 

« Woa. » dit Achille simplement.

 

Patrocle pouffa.

 

« Je pourrais dire la même chose.

-Allez viens, coupa Achille, allons t'exhiber dans la rue et à toutes les personnes de ton école. »

 

 

Achille, qui n'avait pas lâcher la main de Patrocle du trajet le fit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son université. Il était, de toute évidence, nerveux. Le brun le remarqua toute suite et le força à le regarder.

 

« Tu es nerveux. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression de rencontrer ta famille… J'ai pas envie de décevoir. »

 

Patrocle reprit la main d'Achille qui était maintenant moite.

 

« Tout le monde va être jaloux de moi. »

 

Achille haussa un sourcil.

 

« Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'ai le copain le plus gentil, attentionné et j'ai aussi le plus beau. » murmura-t-il.

 

Achille sourit.

 

« Ah bon ? On doit avoir le même alors. » répliqua-t-il et Patrocle lança un ''tss'' à moitié amusé, à moitié agacé.

 

Patrocle enveloppa de ses mains les joues d'Achille et déposa un baiser innocent sur les lèvres du blond et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

 

 

Ils arrivèrent dans un hall simple mais immense qui les emmenait vers diverses pièces adjacentes. Il y avait plusieurs pièces dans lesquelles étaient disposé les peintures, une qui exhibait des maquettes, plusieurs servaient pour des constructions d'art moderne et d'autre pièces portaient des noms qu'Achille ne comprenait pas. Patrocle indiqua qu'il fallait attendre. Certains élèves rentrait avec une pochette et des feuilles et semblaient prendre des notes sur les œuvres qu'ils allaient pouvoir rencontrer. Deux jeunes fille sortait d'une des pièces réservées aux peintures, leur calepin sous le bras et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Achille. Elles se chuchotaient dans l'oreille tout en le regardant et Achille haussa un sourcil. La plus grande des deux, s'approcha de lui et annonça.

 

« On est vraiment désolée… C'est juste que vous ressemblez beaucoup à la personne qui est représentée dans un des tableaux de cette pièce. »

 

Elle pointa du doigt une des pièces sur la droite. Patrocle, qui n'avait pas manqué un brin de la conversation, sourit légèrement :

 

« Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas commençons par celle-ci. » et sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce dont les jeunes filles parlaient.

 

 

Il y avait des canevas de toutes les tailles, remarqua Achille, de plusieurs très petits qui constituaient un paysage entier à des immenses qui faisaient au moins cinq mètres de long. Ils observèrent les portrait et le blond appréciait le talent certain des élèves de cette école. Patrocle lui, ne prêtait pas énormément attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il semblait redouter quelque chose.

 

Ils arrivèrent vers un canevas, aux couleurs à la fois sombres et lumineuses et de loin, Achille n'arrivait pas bien à voir ce qu'il représentait. Alors il s'approcha rapidement, la main de Patrocle toujours dans la sienne et ignorant tous les autres tableaux.

 

Il prit conscience de ce que le tableau représentait qu'une fois qu'il fut devant. C'était celui que Patrocle avait peint. On pouvait y voir Achille, les yeux baissé sur les lignes d'un livre et ses doigts qui tournaient une page. Un rayon de soleil passait par une fenêtre qu'on devinait et qui illuminait les pages du livres et les cheveux blond du garçon. Achille avait l'impression d'être témoin d'une scène très intime, d'être un voyeur, alors que ce tableau le représentait lui. Les couleurs sombres venaient du décors et plus particulièrement des livres derrière lui. Comme si, en cet instant présent, il n'y avait plus que le garçon et le livre qu'il tenait à exister sur Terre.

 

Achille se pencha en s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux petites pancartes blanches sous le cadre. La première était le titre, assez simple : _Ach. Lisant_ et la seconde contenait les commentaires de la professeure d'arts appliqués :

 

« Une personne aimée peinte par une personne qui aime. J'ai été moi-même surprise de ressentir l'amour (peu importe le type d'amour) qui unit le peintre et la muse. L'utilisation de l'ombre et de la lumière donne une dimension assez intime et personnelle au tableau. »

 

Achille se redressa et regarda Patrocle avec un immense sourire, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire. A la place il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son peintre et l'embrassa longuement, plusieurs fois. Les baisers étaient rythmés de ''Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime '' de la part d'Achille et Patrocle ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains.

 

Ils étaient beaucoup trop heureux et ils s'aimaient beaucoup trop pour qu'ils restent dans un lieu public. Alors ils rentrèrent chez Patrocle et se promirent de revenir le lendemain pour voir les autres œuvres.

**Author's Note:**

> J'étais fière de moi et en le relisant je me suis rendue compte que mon écriture était maladroite. Je le poste quand même parce que depuis le temps que j'en parle... En espérant que les fautes d'orthographes qui me sont passées sous les yeux ne sont pas trop désagréables et que l'OS est quand même un petit peu bien???


End file.
